Double Awesome
by LizCrazy
Summary: Hungary considers what her life would be like if she married Prussia - And, after waking up to a surprise, she soon finds out. A short PruHun one-shot requested by PsychoKillerWolf. I hope you like it! Rated T for safety's sake.


Elizaveta Héderváry lay awake, tossing and turning as her mind ran in circles. Her thoughts were mostly focused on the past. Her childhood came up a lot, especially the time she and a particular friend of hers had spent together. A particular loud Prussian Albino friend named Gilbert Beilschmidt. The Prussian had, back then, been her best friend, and to some extent still was. Sure, he annoyed her sometimes, but at the end of the day, they loved each other.

Sometimes she wondered how she and Gilbert had gone from being troublesome best friends as kids to good-naturedly bickering as adults, and now to dating...Possibly soon, even engaged and then married.

That was what was keeping the Hungarian woman awake tonight. Gilbert had proposed to her...And she, too shocked to think of a real answer, had suggested she thought about it for the night. She hoped that hadn't hurt his feelings or made him think he would automatically be rejected, but, while Hungary had had marriages in the past, she had never truly married _just_ for love, more for political convenience. Gilbert was a completely different case, and the idea was new to her.

Mind you, she thought, they would probably end up spending the rest of their lives together anyway, regardless of what answer she gave him. Even when they had both been top of each other's bad list, they had pulled through in the past, and they would keep on pulling through until they made up, neither Prussia or Hungary being quitters. In spite of the serious tone of her thoughts, that particular one brought the smile back to Elizaveta's face. She couldn't imagine her life without Gilbert.

No matter what, he drove her wild in more ways than one. It wasn't really a difficult decision to make. Yes, it was new to her, but she had never been afraid to try new things, and once upon a time, the very concept of her own _gender_ was different to her. Yes, he wound her and her other friends up relentlessly and without mercy, but she got her own back, and once they were even, everything just became good fun.

 _Yes, she wanted to marry him._

 _Even_ if she had to wear a dress as ridiculously posh as the one Austria had wanted her to wear at their wedding. Although she grinned to herself through the darkness, she suspected Gilbert would have something more fun in mind.

Now that her thoughts were back on a contented, fun track and she could finally rest, the Hungarian drifted off into dreams about what that might entail. The happiest day of her life, if dreams are anything to judge by.

She only awoke again when a clatter downstairs startled her. She sat bolt upright, her emerald eyes narrowing as she reached for the sword she kept from her olden days. Grabbing it, she ran down the steps, yelling Hungarian insults and a number of old war cries she knew, only to see a man in her kitchen.

A very familiar, handsome, silver-haired man, holding one of her frying pans and cursing at the 'unawesome' breakfast he was trying to cook. _Gilbert Beilschmidt..._ She thought to herself, smiling slightly as she shook her head, lowering her sword. "What are you doing here, Gil?" She asked.

"Well, good morning to you too, _Liebling_." The Prussian responded sarcastically. "If you _must_ be like that, I won't make breakfast for you!"

"You _stayed_ in my house?" The Brunette woman countered.

"You thought I'd leave without hearing your answer? I couldn't do that!"

Gilbert's retort melted her heart and confirmed her earlier decision. She walked over and hugged him. "You big softie, Gil!" She laughed.

"I'm a big softie, but I'm a big _awesome_ softie!" He continued to argue with even as he wound his arms around her waist.

"You are...You really are. And I want to be your awesome wife..." She muttered softly, her warm breath swirling against his cheek.

But he barely felt it, her words distracting him. "Whoa, Eliza?! You're seriously accepting! This is...!" He struggled for the words as he excitedly spun her around, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Awesome, it's awesome!" She grinned at him as she brought her lips up to kiss him.


End file.
